


Constellations

by nodeadhotspurjokes



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Bentycutio - Freeform, Fluff, I really like this one and I'm super proud of it, Multi, Other, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodeadhotspurjokes/pseuds/nodeadhotspurjokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On occasion, some of Mercutio's ideas are good ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

The sky is dark blue, and the air feels cool on Benvolio’s warm skin. His head sticks out the window of Mercutio’s old van. Benvolio knows that his nose is numb from the cold, but he's too preoccupied with the clusters of stars in the sky to fix anything else right now. There's not much noise except for the gravel crunching beneath the tires and the hum of the engine. 

From the back seat, Tybalt hisses.

“Christ, Mercutio, it’s three a.m.”

“So?” Mercutio says, with one hand on the steering wheel, and one arm draped out the window. His hair wisps of hair are whipping in his eyes and against his rosy cheeks. There's a glint in his eye and he shoots Benvolio a lopsided grin. “We’ve got nowhere to go.” 

Silence settles between them again. They hit a bump in the road. The wind whistles through the open windows. 

“Hey, starry eyes, could you roll up your window?” Tybalt says through chattering teeth. He pulls his scarf tighter over his face.

"You should have brought a bigger jacket." Benvolio says softly. 

“No need, lovebirds! We’ve arrived at our destination.” Mercutio says, rapping his knuckles against the van door. The van squeakily comes to a halt and its headlights illuminate an empty field. 

“This is what we’ve come for?” Tybalt whines.

Benvolio and Mercutio already stand in the field with their hands in their pockets with their heads craned toward the stars.

"Make sure you turn off the headlights." Mercutio calls to Tybalt.

“What’s that one?” He asks Benvolio, as he points to a constellation.

“’Bit of Pegasus. Over there’s Vega.” 

Mercutio lays down on the grass with his arms behind his head. Benvolio soon follows, laying next to Mercutio. Eventually, Tybalt jams his hands in his pockets and quickly stalks over to where they lay. He curls up next to Mercutio. 

“You know, that looks nothing like a horse.” Mercutio remarks, only half joking.

“It’s cold.” Tybalt huffs, burying his face in Mercutio’s jacket.

Mercutio shakes his head.

"I give up on you, Capulet."

He rolls over on his side and faces Benvolio. He tilts Ben’s chin up ever so slightly. Benvolio slowly blinks. Mercutio presses his lips to Ben’s. It’s a slow, soft kiss, but Ben’s usually are. Mercutio doesn’t mind. Benvolio sighs. To Mercutio’s left, Tybalt stirs.  

“Y’know what?” Mercutio murmurs, his forehead pressed against Ben's. Their foggy breath mingles in the air.  

“What?” Benvolio whispers. 

“Your freckles look like stars.” 

Benvolio smiles the way he always does, his tongue between his teeth.  In a fit of embarrassment, he covers his face.

"Nah." His voice is muffled behind his mittens. 

"No it's true! They're like constellations." Mercutio, too, is now smiling. 

“You guys are gross.” Tybalt grumbles into Mercutio’s side. Mercutio nudges Tybalt with his hip. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Mercutio nudges Tybalt again. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

_“Oh yeah?”_ He nudges him again.

_“Yeah.”_ Tybalt bats at Mercutio’s face, trying to hide a smile. He plants a quick kiss on Mercutio's jaw before sitting up. 

“Maybe I’ll just lay over by Benvolio.” 

Mercutio fake scoffs. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Watch me, punk.” Tybalt growls before crawling over to Ben and wrapping his arms around him. He tugs on his jacket and nuzzles his head in the crook of Benvolio’s neck. 

Mercutio leans up on his elbows and sticks his tongue out at the two boys. Benvolio shrugs. 

“Fight me, Capulet.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Escalus.” Tybalt mumbles before softly kissing Benvolio’s cheek. 

Benvolio shushes them both and points upward as a shooting star streaks across the sky. 

“Make a wish.” he says sleepily. 

“’Don’t need to.” Says Mercutio, a smile tugging at his lips. He glances over at the two figures, noses red, eyes closed, breathing softly.

“I’ve already got it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that for the time of night, the stars that Benvolio sees would no be visible, which to all the astronomy fans out there, I wholeheartedly apologize.  
> But other than that, I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
